


Rhythm: Passion Of The Night:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, General, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: During a hot & steamy summer night, Danny & Steve give into their passion & feelings for each other, & they have a night of passionate sex, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a steamy one!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm: Passion Of The Night:

Much to the relief of themselves, & to their friends, Kono, & Chin, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Commander Steve McGarrett, of Five-0 Task Force Unit, finally admit their attraction to each other, & til they can seal the deal, they are playing games with each other, making the sexual tension rise even hotter among them.

 

 

 

Danny was at the File Cabinet, & he was putting some old files away, he was so easily distracted, that Steve came by & being subtle, pinch his ass, Danny gasped in surprise, & he turned around when he heard laughing, He growled seductively, "I will get you for that one, Steven" & Steven came up to him, & whispered into his ear, "Promises, Promises, Danno" & he went to his office to work, & Danny just chuckled, & went back to what he was doing.

 

 

 

Kono & Chin were done with their paperwork for the day, & Steve asked them to keep a lookout on Danny, He went to the Break Room, to set up an romantic evening for the two of them, When he came back, Danny had a smile on his face, as he, Chin, & Kono were talking about the next vacation that they are all gonna take together. They saw Steve there, & smiled, The Cousins said in unison, "Night, Brah" & left the station, Steve said to his companion, & new lover, "Come with me, Babe", & the smaller man smiled & nodded, showing trust in his eyes, The Navy Seal covered his eyes with one hand, & lead him with the other, leading him into the Break Room.

 

 

 

When they got into the lounge, Steve said exclaiming, "On three, Open your eyes, Danno, one, two, three, open them !" & he took his hand away, Danno opened them, & gasped to find their lounge decorated in beautiful candlelight, He held back the emotion that he was feeling, & he said to him as he was smiling a dazzling smile, "Thanks, Babe, No one has ever done this for me before", they shared a tender kiss, & took their positions at the table. Steve being a true gentleman, pushed Danny's chair out for him, & the Blond-Haired Detective sat down, as Steve took his spot next to him, & they ate the wonderful meal in front of them.

 

 

 

They were talking & having a great time, & then Danny's thoughts were troubling him, & he thought to himself, "What if I can't please, What if.... ?" & he felt threatening tears about to fall, & Steve saw it & asked, "Danno, What's wrong ?, Talk to me" & Danny took a shaky breath, as he looked at his new lover. "I am worried that I won't be able to please you, & not be good enough for you...I know I am not your usual type", he let out some tears, & was silenced with a finger to his lips, He looked at Steve, who was smiling softly & had love for him by showing it in his dark eyes.

 

 

 

Steve said firmly, but softly, "You are definitely my type, & you please me everyday & in every way, You are good for me, & the best thing for my life, We will take this as slow as you need, OK ?" & Danny smiled an bright smile, that made Steve's heart melt, & nodded. Steve smiled back,& said, "Good", They continued their meal, Danny asked, "This is so good, Where did you get this, Baby ?" & Steve smiled & told his lover & partner, where all the food & dessert came from.

 

 

 

"Well, Danno, A friend of mine owns this restaurant that does this amazing Italian Food, & I got us the "House Special"-Pasta with light tomato sauce, it has basil, oregano, & a little bit pepper, & a touch of grated cheese, she threw in some breadsticks, & salad, plus your favorite dessert, New York Style Cheesecake", Danny whistled & smiled even bigger, "I am impressed, Steven, You have great taste in foods", The Naval Seal thought to himself, "If it puts a smile on your Face, I will do it again", they finished up & cleaned up their mess, They left & locked up Five-O HQ & headed for Steve's place.

 

 

 

They got to Steve's place & when they were inside, They slowly & tenderly kissed til they felt the heat in them, & suddenly Danny felt nervous & shy, Steve cursed himself, & said pressing a kiss into his hair, "We'll take this nice & slow, no rush, we got plenty of time for that", & Danny nodded as he was being led up the stairs to Steve's bedroom, for night that he will never forget as long as he lives.

 

 

 

When they reached the room, they stared at each other in the moonlight, & Steve thought that Danny has never looked so beautiful than he does now, they kissed lazily & slowly, then Steve looked at his partner, asking for permission to move, & Danny nodded his approval, He removed Danny's shirt, & caressed the tanned skin in front of him, & Danny moaned in pleasure, Steve licked his way down Danny's chest & abs, He then tortured his partner's nipples til Danny howled in response, He cursed as Steve went to work on his neck, "Fuck !!" & he tilted his head to give his partner more access.

 

 

 

Danny got over his shyness, & shivered in delight, as Steve's tongue & mouth was working him over, & then Steve got his lover out of his pants, & when Danny is on display & exposed, Steve whispered, "Beautiful, Just Beautiful", Danny blushed, & Steve took him into his warm mouth, & serviced him til he orgasmed hard.

 

 

 

Danny finally got the courage & undressed his handsome lover, & he was amazed that Steve looks so beautiful in the moonlight too, he kissed everywhere he can, Steve moaned out, "More, Danno, please" & Danny did more, & got him out of his pants, then he rubbed his body against the Naval Seal's creating a delicious friction with their erections.

 

 

 

"GOD, DANNY !!", Steve exclaimed, "Shit, I know, Babe", Danny agreed, & they hit the sheets, & they made passionate love, & letting the heat rise, & claim them. They were making each other scream & howl in response to the stimulation that they were feeling, & they wouldn't let up on each other, When they were spent, the couple looked at each other happily.

 

 

 

Since Rachel, Danny did not know what real love feels like til he met Steve, & he will always think of him as a stubborn, irritating, jackass, but he is his jackass, & the women of Honolulu better learn how to keep their hands off of him, He looked at Steve, not afraid anymore, & not shy either, He said, "I love you, Steven, Remember that, Remember that Danno loves you", he waits for a response, & smiled when he saw Steve smile.

 

 

 

Steve said smiling, "I will always remember, I love you too, Danno, You & Gracie are the best part of me, now & forever", He hugged Danny closer to him, & the couple tried to fight the sleep that was claiming him. They were letting their eyes droop, both were thinking on how lucky the other is to have that person in their lives, They both went to bed, dreaming of the beautiful future that they are gonna have with each other, & with Grace.

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
